Life
by Obsessed With Chace
Summary: Gabriella Bolton remembers how she was always Daddy's Little Angel and that no matter how hard life is it is always the people around you that help you pick yourself up. It's sad. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Hope you's all had a good christmas. I'm sorry this is short i had a lobger one wrote out but i need to look over it and change some things. Well I hope you'l like it and read and Review please :)**

**I don't own High School Musical, Oh but how i so wish i owned Troy Bolton ;)**

* * *

The calming rush of the tide crashed soothingly onto the high rocks where Gabriella Bolton sat on her "spot." It was hidden through the long sweeping dunes down at the beach where she played on when she was a child. The sound of the waves crashing onto the rocks was like a melody being played over and over again. She closed her eyes as she listened to the beautiful song the waves played, calming her. She came down to this sot when she needed to take time out of her busy schedule and to just be Gabriella. To just remember.

She remembered the first time her mum and dad took her down to this beach and while her mum sat on a rock and read a book peacefully, Gabriella and her father would walk about the beach hand in hand and she would ask every question she could think of. Her head looking up at her father while he gave her the answers she was most desperately waited for. He never let her down. He always knew the answers. Then he would pick up his little girl, his little angel and carry her sleeping form up to the car with his wife smiling at the loving scene of father and daughter. Together they went home. Their home.

She remembered the horrific day when she was sitting up in her room reading her favourite book _"Wuthering Heights," _when she heard her mothers earth shuddering cry. She raced downstairs to see a policeman standing at the door with his hat in his hand with an apologetic face. Her heart speeding up then stopping as the policeman uttered the heartbreaking news, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, they couldn't save him." She tuned out after that. Her father couldn't be… Not him. He was so strong. Her Hero.

Gabriella breathed in the fresh air as she remembered coming down to this spot after her fathers funeral. She had her fathers favourite book with her and she sat in between the dunes reading "_How To Kill A Mockingbird_," her heart melting, and tears rolling down her fair cheeks at the thought of not hearing her fathers voice again. Of not asking him the question she needed to know, Why did he leave her?

Soon Gabriella met someone who made her life feel complete again, Troy Bolton. He helped piece her life back up together and make everything alright again. He loved her for all that she was and never judged her. He still didn't. She remembered the day of her wedding when before the big rush, he took her to her fathers grave and held her as she cried knowing that he wouldn't be there for one of the most happiest days of her life. But as she walked down the aisle towards her loving, soon-to-be husband she smiled through her tears as she could feel his presence walking beside her.

Now here she sat after a year of marriage to her perfect husband. Her life had been so perfect 3 months ago. Herself and Troy found out she was pregnant, and Troy was beyond happy. She was too, they were going to be a family, and she was going to do everything she could to give her child the life she had. A family who loved it no matter what. Troy quickly became the concerned parent and didn't let Gabriella lift anything and precautions were taken everywhere. Care was taken wherever she went, and what ever she done. Tears flooded in Gabriella's brown orbits as she remembered the heartbreaking scream she let out earlier that morning, the same she had heard her mother scream out, and how Troy came rushing down the stairs, worry and concern painted across his face. It soon turned into shock as they both saw the puddle of blood at her feet. The next couple of hours passed quickly and Gabriella sat frozen in her place as the doctor came over to Troy and talked to him in a low whisper. She saw his eyes well with tears and her heart broke at the thought of her Troy in pain and how she caused it. She watched with caution as her husband walked slowly towards her and crouched down before her and said the same words the policeman had said all that time ago, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, they couldn't save him." She ran. Gabriella ran to this spot after Troy spoke to her. She lost their baby, Their hope.

So now Gabriella Bolton sat in her "spot" thinking over her life and how useless she felt that she couldn't give herself and her husband the one thing they wanted most. A child. She looked out onto the sunset over the ocean and asked her father one question hoping he would give her the answer, Why did they take her child? She crouched herself into a little ball, rocking herself as she tried to comprehend her lose. Their lose.

She didn't hear the shock intake of breath of her husband as he arrived and saw his wife in this state. She didn't feel his strong hold as he pulled his distraught wife into his embrace. She cried for her lose, as a mother and for Troy. She cried as she realised that he couldn't get a daddy's little angel like she had been. Her husband just rocked her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, telling her it was alright and that he was here. She looked up into his cerulean eyes and saw the pain and concern in them but also the love for her in them. She knew by the look in his eyes that he didn't blame her and he voiced her concerns by telling her that it wasn't her fault and that he loved her. He picked her up into his strong arms and cradled her like a baby, showing his love and devotion to her. He walked them to the car and together that went home to face the troubles and the pain together, as a family. Not to blame one another but to comfort each other and move on but not forget the child they have lost. To show each other how much they loved one another and the happy memories that their life will bring in the near future.

* * *

**So what did you's think?**

**i just want to say a major thanks to my friend Steph who helped me with this. Love ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Guy's for all the reviews i wanted to give you's a new chapter so i hope you's like it :D

* * *

**

The car ride home was horrific for both grieving parents. Gabriella didn't want to speak because she didn't want to disappoint her husband. Her love. Even though he had told her it wasn't her fault, her conscious told her otherwise and Troy could see the guilt and the anger that she was directing inwards to herself, through her bloodshot eyes. He knew he should talk to her but he was scared. This baby was all they ever wanted since getting married. All he ever wanted was to have a family, a little girl that he could call his own and to lift her onto his shoulders and not let go. To be her hero.

Gabriella could feel the heavy gaze of Troy's cerulean eyes upon her but she keep her stare at the side window taking in the scene of a mother and father and a little boy playing in the open park, where they were chasing each other through the autumn leaves. Her eyes started watering with tears but she blinked them back so Troy couldn't see them but of course he did. He knew that when she blinked her eyes repeatedly she was going to cry. He knew that when she tapped her foot and started clicking her tongue, he was in trouble. He also knew that when mentioning her father, her eyes sparkle with pride and adoration for the man who fought to save other people's lives but by doing that it took his own. He didn't know what to say to her at this stage so he just picked up her tiny hand and squeezed it reassuringly letting her know that he was here. She dashed her eyes down to their entwined fingers then up into her husbands loving eyes and quickly smiled and turned her head back to the window not hearing her husbands desperate sigh.

Troy accelerated towards their block and into the driveway of their house. Gabriella quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and dashed into the house before Troy could even comprehend what was happening. He just closed his eyes and rested both his hands on the steering wheel, scaring him when the horn went off. He watched as his next door neighbour and best friend came out of the house with his 1 year old son resting on his shoulder. Chad and Taylor Danforth were Troy and Gabriella's best friends. Troy and Chad have been best buds since Kindergarten and have always had each other's backs no matter what has happened. Through Troy's asshole acting during their summer in lava Springs, to Chad's problems with loan sharks as he had to pay for his apartment. Though they've had the good times together too, such as being best men at each other's weddings.

"Hey hoops, how the scan go?" Chad asked hopping the baby to his other shoulder.

Troy looked up at his best friend and whispered, " We lost it. Our baby's gone."

Chad near dropped his son. "Fuck man. She miscarried? I am so sorry hoops. Crap how's Brie?" His eyes full of concern for his "little sister."

"She won't talk to me. I found her down at the beach. I have honestly never seen her like this. I mean when her dad died, she let me in. She talked to me about it but now she's just blocking me out. I don't know what to do." Troy ran his hand through his hair, showing how distraught he was by this.

Chad leaned against the car and spoke in a low voice, " I mean it's a lot you know for her to take in. She's had the baby for what 3 months and now it's just gone. She hurting man and knowing Gabi I bet you anything she's beating herself up about it."

Troy nodded his head, agreeing with him, "She won't even look at me. She probably thinks I blame her but of course I bloody don't. I just.. Shit" Troy punched the wheel out of frustration scaring Jamie, Chad's son.

"Fuck sorry Jamie." Troy cursed and apologised to the little boy with his fathers mini afro.

Chad bounced his son, shushing him, "Don't worry bout it bro." He said sending Troy a concerned look.

Troy looked over at Chad's house and saw Taylor coming over to the car.

"Hey Troy," Then she kissed Chad's cheek and Jamie's little afro. "Where's Gabs?"

"In the house," Troy said, playing with his wedding ring. "She miscarried Tay. We lost the baby." Troy said looking up into Taylor's shocked expression.

"No she didn't. You's are lying." Taylor said looking at the two men, with disbelief shown across her face.

Chad put his arm around his wife while Troy looked up at his best friends with tears in his eyes," No Tay, I'm not."

* * *

Troy excused himself from his friends, with the promises that they'll be over later to help them out and that no matter what they need the two of them will be there. Troy took a deep breath and a silent prayer to God to help him and his Brie through this.

He softly walked into the living room and the kitchen looking for his wife but there was no sign, He gently called her for her, "Brie," and slowly ascended up the stairs. He stopped short of the door to their master bedroom as he heard his wife's silent cry. He looked into the bedroom and what he saw broke his heart. His beautiful wife curled up onto their bed wearing one of his shirts. He knew how much this hurt her and himself and he knew that it was going to take a long time for things ever to be the same.

He walked into the room and rounded the bed so that he could lie down on his side of the bed. He carefully put his arm around Gabriella's waist but winced as she flinched away from his touch.

"Baby.." his plea was silent put held pain in his usually so strong voice. Gabriella didn't know how to react she wanted to let Troy hold her and tell her that it will be alright but she knew otherwise. She knew that he hated her for losing his baby girl, his angel. She didn't know why he would want to be in the same room as her let alone hold her. She didn't let him hold her because she knew that it would just make it harder for when he left her. She closed her eyes out of pain as she thought of how he was going to leave her.

Troy leaned up on one elbow so that he could look over Gabriella's body and into her face. He used his forefinger and his thumb to turn her head so that she was facing him. Her eyes were darting about looking for something, anything but at her husbands eyes. Troy stared at her face searching for some kind of emotion and kept her face there until Gabriella looked up at him, her mascara running down her cheeks. And she said the words that took his breath away.

"Please don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

**I am so so sorry that i haven't been on. Life has been so hard the last couple of months from accidents to deaths and i couldn't face anyone let alone write a story. You's all probably lost interest with the story and don't want to read it but today is the first time in months i got a chance to sit down and the first thing i thought about was how i sorta abandoned this story. So for anyone who was waiting on this i am so sorry and i promise hopefully not to keep it this late ever again.**

**I don't own anything except the ideas :)**

**R&R and leave a message if you like anything or you think i can improve on anything :)**

* * *

Gabriella walked, well ran, into her house as soon as the car stopped in the driveway, turning back to see if Troy was coming but her heart stopped as she saw her husband's pained expression. How could she let this happen? How could she let down the only man who gave her everything and made her feel so complete. She couldn't bare to see him in pain so she closed the door, silently praying to God that they could get through this and that Troy wouldn't leave her.

She lay down on the bed thinking about the day she told Troy she was pregnant. She smiled as she remembered how scared she was but how silly it was to even think that Troy wouldn't want the baby. Their baby.

_Gabriella sat on the sofa holding the stick that would change her and her husbands life forever. She waited patiently until she heard the door click open and that all too familiar voice she knew that still made shivers run down her spine after 8 years together._

"_Brie, babe. I'm home." Troy shouted as he sat his briefcase by the door and took off his coat._

"_hi," the word got caught in her throat and doubt clouded over her mind. She cleared her throat, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, " Can you come in here please."_

_She smiled sadly as her husband came rushing into the room with a worried expression. She loved that he was her protector but she dreaded the thought that the day will come when he realises she's not good enough for him and that he could do so much better than her._

"_You ok babe?" Troy asked softly, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her and grasping her hands into his._

_She looked up at him, her husband, her lover, her protector and whispered so quietly that Troy strained to hear them, " I'm pregnant."_

_Troy froze at those words, staring at his wife with wide eyes. He kept his gaze on her until he noticed her body heave with sobs and he realised he hadn't said anything. "Your pregnant… God your pregnant," and just like that his face lit up and he had a dazzling smile on his face. In disbelief he stood up and shouted "Brie, I'm gonna be a daddy!"_

_Gabriella sobbed through her smile and wrapped her arms around Troy and whispered into his ear, " your gonna be a great daddy baby. A perfect one."_

_Troy grinned and wrapped one of his hands around Gabriella's wait and the other resting on her stomach , "And you are going to be an amazing mother babe. I love you so much Brie." Troy smirked and leaned in and kissed her nose, "and Sharpay said I didn't have super sperm"_

_Gabriella laughed and hit Troy on the shoulder, "You and your ego Mr Bolton." She grinned._

"_You Love it Mrs Bolton," He smirked again, picking up his wife and headed to their bedroom to celebrate the beginning of the new chapter of their lives._

Gabriella lay under the covers now crying for the loss of her baby. She heard the sudden beep of a horn. The crying of her best friends baby and the sharp cry of disbelief from Taylor. She blocked it out and looked lovingly at the pictures on her dresser. The first one being of her and her father at the play park when she was 6. She was laughing as her father pushed her on the swing and the pride and joy on his face masked all the emotion she needed to know about what a child makes you feel. She sniffled a cry and moved on to the picture of her and Troy on their wedding day. They were both laughing and they both had the look of pure bliss on their face, ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

She turned over as it was too much to take in. She wished she could just go back in time and relive this whole day but she can't and now she has to face up to the consequences. She couldn't believe that this happened and the tears wracked over her. She didn't hear the door open and the soft " baby" coming out of her husbands mouth.

She didn't deserve this kind of love. He should be disgusted with her, he should be packing her things and throwing her out of the house. She didn't deserve him. But yet when he came in beside her she felt protected and loved and she didn't want that to end. She knew he could do better but her selfish pride kept him for herself and it was this that made her beg, "please don't leave me."

She felt Troy's hand freeze on her chin and she turned her gaze away from him not wanting him to see the hurt, and inward disgust she had for herself. He stayed frozen for a few minutes and curiosity got the better of her and she carefully lifted her eyes up to her husbands face. It was a mask of pain and sadness. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek. She made him cry, not only did she lose his baby, she made her angel cry. And with that her own tears reappeared. She couldn't deal with this anymore. Everyone important in her lives were leaving her; her dad dying, her mum in Florida and now her, their baby dying.

She felt the gaze of two familiar eyes, and a deep breathe and then he spoke "you think I would leave you?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," she mumbled reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Troy grabbed her wrist with one hand and her waist with his other and manoeuvred them until he was sitting and Gabriella was straddling his lap. He tightened his hold on her when she tried to squirm away. He grabbed her chin and kissed away the tear that flowed down her cheek.

"Brie" he started but she kept squirming and trying to get away from him. "Gabriella, babe, stop it! Shhh, it's ok." And with that she collapsed into his chest, her head burrowing into his neck, soaking it with her tears. Troy rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, letting her know that was there.

Soon her tears turned into sniffles and Troy lifted her head and held it in his two large hands. He wiped away the tears under her eyes and made her look at him. "I love you, you know that right? God I love you more than anything. Remember back to our wedding day and down on the beach I promised you that **I will always be there for you**, no matter what? Well I meant that sweetheart and that includes the hard times such as this." He reached up and put a strand of her hair behind her ears. "There is no way in hell that I will ever leave you. We will get through this together, like a family because we are one."

"But I should have been able to keep it Troy, it's my fault. I should have been able to see my baby on the ultrasound and hear her tiny little heartbeat. I want you to have that. To have that little girl you wanted. I'm your wife I should be able to do that for you. Don't you understand that?"

"Brie. This is not your fault ok. It is not. These things happen, happen to people all over the world everyday. So you miscarried, I know your hurting babe, God so am I, but we will have a baby some day, I promise you that." Troy leaned his forehead against hers. " these things happen baby but I swear to you it'll get better. It will" He rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Promise me Troy," she whispered, " Promise me you won't leave."

"I promise sweetheart," he murmured into her hair, "I love you Gabriella Bolton."

"I love you too Wildcat," she whispered and reached up and cupped his cheek, " thank you."

Troy smiled and lay back onto the bed and took his wife with him. She curled up into her place with her head under his chin and their feet tangled together. Their hands intertwined on his chest and his other arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"Troy"

"Yea babe" he answered playing with her curls.

"I thought about calling her Isabelle and she was going to be amazing. She would have your sandy hair and your blue eyes. I would have gave her anything Troy, you know that, right. She could have been anything she wanted to be and we would have been so proud of her, like my daddy was of me."

Troy closed his eyes and traced lines up his wife's arm with his finger, "she would have been a Bolton, of course she would have been amazing. She would have your brain because God help her if she had mine. She would have your politeness and your beautiful voice. Isabelle Bolton, she would have been the best. And in time baby, wait til you see, there will be plenty of little Bolton's all around the place."

Gabriella smiled and looked up at her husband lovingly, "what like little cuties like their daddy?"

Troy grinned and planted a kiss on his wife's head, "Yep, and extremely beautiful like their mummy."

And with that the two fell asleep waiting on what life will bring tomorrow and how no matter what happens, they will always be together, and home.

* * *

**what do you's think?**

**To continue or to not?**


End file.
